


Drip

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, and did i say smut ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the cold teasing her gumdrop nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip

 

“Push it out. Come on Miss Swan, you can do it.”

 

Emma sat perched atop Regina’s leather chair in her office just behind her glass desk. Legs spread open wide with her heels pressed into the seat keeping her well on display. The brunette beckoning her, fully clothed just zipped her crisply pressed trousers back up and Emma doesn’t care that she herself is completely bare. No matter the cold teasing her gumdrop nipples.

 

“I’m waiting.” That husky, yet silky voice spoke again, that voice that reduced her to mush, made her so eager to please.

 

The blonde’s brows furrowed, her pink lips formed the perfect ‘O’ and her taut abdomen clenched. It was so deep inside her but she pushed harder. And only when she heard the sound of bubbles popping and saw the pleased look that crossed her lover’s features, she knew she’d done well. 

 

Regina reached for her by pulling the arm of the chair, rolling Emma closer towards her.

 

To the brunette it was beautiful, she didn’t want to ruin it; with a stroke of her fingertips she could wreck her work of art. So she thought better of it and found Emma’s gaze asking, “is that all?”

 

Emma’s abdomen clenched again and Regina watched the creamy liquid that pooled at Emma’s opening became in excess. The thick white liquid slid down just before her puckered hole and then it fell.

 

Regina hummed deeply, staring as her own cum drip by drip fell from Emma’s sex onto the white and black colored tiles.

 

The blonde bit her bottom lip, looked down at her drenched pussy and met brown eyes again, shyly nodding her head. “That’s all Madame.” Her voice was raspy from all the screaming. But she didn’t care because when her Queen leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss against her lips, she knew she’d done more than well. Olive fingers pushed away the wild blonde tresses from her face and mocha eyes glimmered with pleasure, “such a good girl you are, my Emma.”

 

 

 

                                             

**Author's Note:**

> Don't they look delish ?? ={ D I mean imagine if the pink ones were Emma's....


End file.
